The invention relates to a radiator cover. More particularly, the invention relates to a radiator cover which can be opened safely while the radiator is under high pressure and high temperature conditions.
Most conventional radiator covers cannot be opened safely while the radiator is under high pressure and high temperature conditions. The hot water will spout out of the radiator while the pressure and temperature of the radiator are very high. The pressure and temperature of the radiator cannot be effectively reduced even if the user uses a wet cloth to open the radiator cover.